The Talk by Hermione Granger
by Barmy-old-Codger
Summary: The 7th and last episode that started with "That Night and the Next Morning" --- This episode is being rated 'M' to be on the 'safe side'. It is slightly more explicit than previous episodes --- Thanks for reading.


"The Talk by Hermione Granger"

The Seventh part of: "**That Night & the Next Morning"**

By the Barmy_old_Codger

One Shot … A continuation from:

"I See London …"

**Pursuant to the **_**Berne Convention Implementation Act of 1988 **_**and the **_**Digital **__**Millennium Copyright Act of 1998**_,** this work is copyrighted 2007 with all rights expressly reserved by its author unless explicitly granted. No portion may be reproduced in any fashion without the express written and notarized permission of the author.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All characters are creations of Joanne K Rowling, © 2007, to whom I am deeply indebted. I make no money from any of this.**

**Note Zero:** Thanks Edmond O'Donald for Beta-ing this chapter. Look up his stories on fanfiction dot net. You can find his works at .com/group/the_scribbler/

**Note One:** Previous episodes/chapters/stories:

"**That Night & the Next Morning"** (Two-Shot: read both chapters)

"**It wasn't His Fault!" **(One-Shot)

"**No More Quills; No More Books; No More of Snape's Dirty Looks**" (One-Shot)

"**Mayhem on the Hogwarts Express" **(one-Shot)

"**I See London; I See France; I See Hermione's Underpants" **(one-Shot)

**Note Two:** Read the Author's Notes in the previous episodes. This is and will be A/U. Thank you.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"**The Talk by Hermione Granger"**

He was not entirely certain but he suspected this referred to 'The Talk' she was supposed to give him. He thought for a moment, if he were in her shoes … he knew he couldn't do it … Oh Merlin! He knew he had to say something. Ten thousand ways this could blow up in his face, was there even one way to pull it together? "Hermione," he whispered, "I love you, I really do, we'll take this slowly, small nibbles …"

She blinked and looked back at him once his words registered in her mind, she searched his eyes for some hint that he said what she thought she heard. She could have sworn she heard those three little words, the ones that she had prayed to hear from his lips for so long. She could hardly believe it, she had to hear them again Hermione released him and took half a step back, "W … w … what did you j … just say?" she asked.

"small nibbles?" he responded.

"N … no, before that …"

Harry thought back for a moment and his mind froze … solid … those dreaded words were in the front of his mind, he could see them flashing in brilliant red, 'I love you' … 'I love you' … did he? What was love? How would he know? He remembered something from the tele … 'would he die for her?' Unquestionably, yes! He was done for. He had to answer, his voice, feeble and soft, she heard him say, "I love you Hermione."

Hermione jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and hugged for all she was worth until they were called for lunch.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

After a nice lunch that Sirius made, the adults left to go food shopping and Hermione took Harry upstairs to her room. She stopped at the door as if frightened to enter. If she went any further, she was committed; the books she had asked her Mother to bring were there on the desk, in plain sight. She knew this subject … she knew it inside out and backwards, she could talk to her Mother about it all day long … and she had done so several times, but … explain it to Harry … a boy … alright her boyfriend … but … oh Merlin.

Harry picked her up, bridal style, walked over to her bed and set her down facing her desk … and the books … and there was a small paper bag there that she didn't recognize. Harry knelt down on the rug in front of her and took her hands in his. "Hermione, love, this is not just you … this is we … we … can do this … we … can get through this. Tell me what I need to do to help you?"

Hermione sat up, but didn't say anything. Harry wondered what had happened to the recently extroverted Hermione that seemed to know what he needed and exactly how to handle him. An idea came to his small mind, he reached over towards the books, assumed the top book, the title said something about 'Anatomy'. He brought it over and held it in front of Hermione. He hoped that if she had a book in her hands, she would know where to start … and it worked. Her eyes lit up, she pulled at a bookmark and the book flew open as if it had a mind of its own. Hermione saw a diagram of a female breast and went red in the face, she slammed the book closed.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Hermione put the book down beside her and helped Harry to stand up. The first thing she said to him was, "Now, before I start, we're not going to make love or have sex and if this turns out to be some horrible prank of yours to see me naked, you won't live long enough to laugh! Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes Hermione, perfectly clear, we wouldn't even have to do this if it wasn't to appease _**those-who-are-not-here-now**_."

"Yes we would Harry, I want you to have at least half a clue what you're doing, before you do it to me. Trust me when I say this isn't going to be as dry and humourless as our adults would have made it. With a little patience, enthusiasm and cooperation on your part, we can conclude this with a **practical examination**. Now, go wash your hands!" Harry looked at her in disbelief. He never had to wash his hands before a lesson…_after_ Herbology and Potions, yes, sure, but not before…

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he walked to the loo, Hermione was now in her 'Professor' mode, and a practical exam at the end, well, this was NOT History of Magic, he would pay attention.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

The next four hours turned out to be the most enlightening…the most **interesting** four hours that Harry had ever experienced. Hermione did seem to know her stuff, and his stuff too…unless she was really good at bluffing. By the end of it, Hermione was not alone in her nakedness and she got, for the first time, a chance to examine and memorize every detail of the boy she had been in love with for the last two years. It left her just as wanting…just as needy as the boy who lay next to her on the bed and reassured her that everything was going to be _just fine. Time to head for the showers …_

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

_Begin Flashback …_

Hermione had started out asking him some questions to find out what he really knew about himself, girls and sex so she didn't have to repeat what he already knew, which was next to nothing in her way of thinking. She told him she would be very open and honest with him unless he lied to her. If she found out he lied to her then she would send him to her Father and he would never ever see her naked. That appeared to put the fear of God in him, just what she wanted. They started talking generalities and physical differences, she corrected him on the proper names for the body parts, followed the correct feedback he gave her and determined where to begin.

Hermione picked up the book and led him over to the desk where she could prop up the book for them both to read. The first drawing was the female body with the major parts identified. Over the next few pages the text described the functions bone and tissues that went into each major part. Even though Hermione was in Professor Mode, she stammered and blushed in a few places. Harry could tell when she was uncomfortable and tried his best to help her through it. After all it was the female body they were discussing and although clothed, she was using her own as part of the examples. The next drawing was a male body and she only got slightly flustered in one area.

From there the book focussed in on specific areas and organs of both the male and female bodies. Hermione skipped over the parts that were 'off topic'. The pancreas and intestines, although interesting, were not relevant, she concentrated on the reproductive organs and erogenous zones. Once she was through with that book, she asked him some very specific questions about his body and hers, she was very surprised when he answered them flawlessly. Hermione closed the book up and put it on top of the stack. Whew! She, no they, had made it through that, Harry had been very attentive and helped nudge her through some discussions that were sensitive to her, yet turned out to be very interesting to him.

Hermione stood up and moved away from the desk then she motioned Harry to come to her. She stopped him about a foot away and said, "Love, you made that much easier than I had been dreading, thank you." Hermione took in a deep breath and continued, "Now this next part is almost the same as we have been doing for the last week except we aren't in the dark or under a blanket and the 'not below the waist' rule does not exist. When we're ready, by mutual agreement, we can start undressing each other. You get to go first, but you have to remove clothes from the outside, in, and then you can touch only the bare skin. As we progress, I'll help you find places I want you to touch and try to help you get the best reaction from me. When it's my turn, I will expect the same help. The book we haven't got to yet, says that each individual is different. Some may have more, less or different erotically sensitive areas and it is the responsibility of their partner to make the best use of all of them.

Harry started by removing her top and was allowed to touch and caress any bare skin he could find. Initially he worked only from in front of her, missing her back almost completely until she stepped right up to him. He had found a few ticklish places that he noted for other reasons and quite a few areas where he was able to get what he was told were mild to medium responses and she told him they were good locations for warming her up, even when he just wanted to hug her. He moved around behind her and continued his explorations. Her skin felt so soft, warm and smooth that simply touching her was erotic to him and he told her so.

When her turn came around his shirt came off so fast he wasn't sure he ever had one on. The next thing he knew she was hungrily exploring his chest, arms and stomach with her gentle hands, lips and tongue. Now it's a known fact that young men can have a noticeable reaction simply to the sight of a pretty girl. Harry's reaction started before he took off her top and was blatantly obvious and painful to him long before now. When the pretty girl is purposely trying to get a reaction out of him it was inevitable. His hand went down to try to pinch it off, but alas it was too late. Hermione gave him an 'I'm sorry' look and Harry shrugged. They had talked about this at the desk with the Anatomy book and it was anticipated. Hermione continued on. She worked her way around his back before making him sit on her bed so she could reach his throat, face and hair more easily. Her last step was to snog him so thoroughly he went cross-eyed.

Next were her shoes and they agreed that the socks could go with the shoes. He got a reaction from her toes and once he learned how to get past the ticklishness of the soles of her feet, he was able to improve his success in this 'step' of the process. Harry's shoes and socks were next and then her jeans. She was wearing something Harry thought he might never see on her (though he had touched and folded them for her earlier) – beautiful, soft-pink silk G-string knickers. What they covered was almost less important than what they didn't cover, which was a lot. She saw the hunger…his desire for her…in his eyes and did a small pirouette for him, so that he could see all of her. Reaching out, he ran his hands over her silk-covered bottom. Her skin was so soft that that it defied description. Hermione moaned as his fingers traced the edge of her knickers and she pushed her bottom even more into contact with his hands. Leaning close, Harry kissed her bottom; tracing his kisses and touches everywhere that he could reach. Without thinking about it, Hermione spread her legs and bent forward some, showing off her body to him as best she could.

Harry could tell she was turned on by the raggedness of her breath and the obvious wet spot at the gusset of her knickers. He was painfully erect as well…but it didn't stop him from gently running a solitary finger between her legs; crooking it so that his knuckle dragged across her sex. He could feel how wet she was and knew immediately that he had done the right thing when she wiggled her bottom and pushed herself against his touch.

When he could take it no more, Harry asked her to lie on her bed and then he worked his way up her calves until he found some noticeable results from the back of her knees. Hermione's inner thighs provided a veritable gold mine of response to his efforts, particularly when he started using his lips and tongue near the apex of her creamy soft legs. Hermione's response included heavy breathing, a fast pulse, hard nipples and an amazing aroma from the increasing dampness of her sex. He began to back off when she started bucking and jerking, until she cried for more. Being the dutiful student, Harry carried on with renewed enthusiasm and vigour until she screamed his name and crashed. Hermione hugged and kissed Harry between gasping for lungs full of air until she returned to some semblance of normality.

Harry's Jeans came off and Hermione returned the favour, she worked her way up his calves, around his knees and up his thighs as high as the rules would allow. Harry thought he had a handle on his problems, but Hermione was if anything, persistent and Harry came yet again. Hermione was grinning madly to herself and feeling highly empowered with the knowledge that she could get him off twice without even touching it.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Harry had played the game honourably, she was down to her bra and knickers and Harry still had his boxer shorts on. Hermione had pointed out her hard nipples and damp knickers, both of which he had noticed, to show him her signs of arousal. Their heartbeats and breathing were also elevated. His tented boxers were again obvious with two large wet spots testifying to her diligent efforts.

Hermione stopped the game and told him it was time to look at another book before they went any further. She took out the bottom book of the stack**;** it had a brown paper jacket. Hermione said it was wrapped so her Father wouldn't have a fit. "The first half of this book explains what to do to pleasure a man and a woman. The second part goes a lot further; we can look at that later. I think the first half, if we even get through it, will keep us busy until the others get back. She opened the cover to the title page, Harry read, 'Kama Sutra: The Art of Love'.

They took the book over to her bed and went through the first five pages, step by step over the next two hours. They were completely exhausted, sweaty and sated and still coming down from their last climaxes when they heard some noise from downstairs. They both looked down their bodies at each others faces and licked their lips. Hermione reached in the direction that was up to her, picked up the book and rested it on Harry's legs.

"What are you kids doing up there?" yelled Sirius.

"Reading." Harry shouted back while looking at Hermione and snickering. "Let us finish this chapter and wash up, then we'll be down."

"Okay, dinner will be in an hour."

Hermione knew she couldn't possibly go downstairs looking and smelling the way she thought she did. She knew he couldn't either, it would give the whole game away and her Father would go nuts. Even if she put clothes on she would look like something the cat dragged through a keyhole backwards. She now understood why her parents disappeared for hours several times a week and had their own en-suite facilities. With the massage and flavouring oils, warming gels that came out of the paper bag, and other bodily fluids that were smeared from hair to toe over both their bodies, they tasted and smelled like cinnamon and strawberry and were sweaty, sticky and gooey all at the same time. She licked him once more to clean him off and looked down to his face, "Shower?" She asked while wiggling her eyebrows at him. He lifted her leg again and attempted much the same operation with marginal success before looking back at her and nodding his head sadly.

End Flashback …

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

They got up and Hermione looked at her bed in disgust, there were things on there she didn't want to come back to after her … no their shower. Harry caught her glance and looked at the bed too. He picked up his wand and did several 'scourgify' spells before straightening the covers and making her bed look almost presentable. With his wand still in hand he did 'disillusionment' charms on each of them so they wouldn't be easily seen going to the shower while still naked. Hermione had set a timer before they entered the shower and once they had cleaned most of their previous efforts off, Hermione brought out her razor. One of the things the book mentioned was shaving their pubic hair. At first Harry wasn't too sure about that, it was sort of a status symbol to him and he liked her small curly bush, but the more he though about it, the more it made sense. When she brought out her razor and asked him to shave her, that made up Harry's mind, they would both come out hairless. They spent most of the remaining time before dinner going over those five pages again until they could barely stand up. The timer signalled and they gave themselves a final rinse before turning the water off and getting out. They dried each other, disillusioned each other, and returned to their own rooms to get dressed. Hermione didn't believe that if they both tried to get dressed in the same room, they actually would succeed in the time available.

While in the shower, Harry was reminded of the Prefects Bath in Hogwarts. The one he had used to find the secret of the golden egg. He hoped that one or both of them might be a Prefect in the coming year so they could make use of that Bath. He didn't fancy the idea of carrying on in the Common Room or broom closets, Hermione was too special for that, maybe they could find an obscure room somewhere that was out of sight and mind.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

They were running a few minutes late by the time they actually came down for supper. Sirius had conjured a Bar-B-Q for Dan to cook steaks and he helped Miranda with the magical stove so she could make the baked potatoes and cook the veggies.

They had all had a little wine with dinner and Harry pleasantly noticed that both he and Hermione seemed to have a bit more appetite than usual. After dinner Hermione's parents managed to get her by herself and cornered her with the question of how did 'The Talk' turn out?

Hermione had explained O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s to her parents before so when she responded with, "Harry passed his O.W.L.'s with flying colours and we've put off his N.E.W.T.'s for a couple of years." Miranda was quite pleased with the news and once she whispered the meaning to Jake, he was very relieved. He might actually be able to live with having the boy around … at least for the next couple of years, until he got nervous again.

Hermione was very happy with Harry and how the day had gone. Harry couldn't believe how such a small act of caring by Hermione could end up turning his life around and making him so happy. Over the balance of their summer, they learned and reviewed the other forty-five pages of the first half of the book in the plain brown cover as well as looking through the rest of the book and planning for their future. They also trained with Sirius, Remus, Tonks and several specialized instructors that Sirius had hired for their expertise. Since this story was never intended to be about fighting old Snake-eyes … this is …

THE END.

Thank you all, this has been a pleasant ride

Barmy


End file.
